


Focus

by citrinesunset



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Dildos, Other, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Erik has been captured by a group of humans, and they devise an unorthodox way of trying to force his compliance.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> Written for Gerec's X-Men Rare Pairs 2019 prompt: "Either Charles or Erik is tied up and a) fucked by a sex machine or b) suspended over a giant dildo that penetrates him whenever he loses his footing or is too tired to hold himself up out of reach. Can be consensual or not, though somebody needs to be watching as it happens!!! (Shaw, Stryker, bad!humans, Apocalypse...it ALL works, though of course it can't be Erik torturing Charles or vice versa)."

One of the guards had a staple in his pocket.

Such a small thing. Apparently, it had been too small to be picked up by the metal detectors. Their technology wasn't so foolproof, after all.

He focused all his attention on that tiny sliver of metal, both the feel of it and the images in his mind of what he could do with it. Was it sharp enough to cut through the ropes binding him? Enough to slit the throats of the men who stood there observing his humiliation?

It was a small distraction, but it gave him something to focus on beside the burning ache in his arms and the rubber cock that pressed against his asshole.

They had him secured so that his legs were spread and his feet were off the ground. The only thing keeping his weight from crashing down on the dildo was the plastic bar over his head that he was forced to hold onto, and it was getting slippery from his sweaty palms. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it.

The leader had just come in and was now standing at the front of the small audience. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"Forty-five minutes," one of the guards said.

The leader had the air of an aging military man about him, but this group wasn't official. The best Erik could tell, they were a private organization looking to exploit mutant abilities. But in the end, it didn't matter. They were all the same.

"I see." The man looked at Erik and said, "Believe me, I find these methods distasteful. But your continued lack of cooperation has left us no choice. When you want it to end, you know what we need from you."

Erik focused on the staple. The good thing about something so small was that it was easy to move it without anyone noticing.

The bar started to slip from his hands, and his attention snapped back to his predicament. The dildo was inhumanly large but well-lubricated, and the head pushed inside him. His arms were too tired to pull himself off it. The only option left was to stop it from penetrating him in one brutal move. Slowly, he let his arms straighten and allowed himself to slide down over the invader. He struggled not to tense or hold his breath. He shuddered as the length of the dildo rubbed against his prostate.

Finally, it was done: his buttocks touched the stool, telling him that the dildo was fully-seated inside him. There was no more. He felt stretched and full, but uninjured. 

It had been inevitable. And gauging from the amused murmurs from the guards, this was what they'd hoped to see happen. They had the attitude of men who cared more about seeing him humiliated than getting useful information out of him.

Sweat dripped into his eyes. He finally lowered his arms, and the tingling that replaced the ache gave him something new to focus on.

The leader clicked his tongue. "Well. Let's let him enjoy his new seat for an hour or two. Maybe he'll be ready to talk then."

He turned to leave, and in the distraction, no one saw the tiny staple float across the room and bury itself in the rope around Erik's right ankle.

It was such a small thing, after all.


End file.
